familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Willdawg14
Deleted Scenes are not to be counted in profiles. --Buckimion (talk) 21:06, September 23, 2017 (UTC) While you are temporarily blocked, I suggest you review the Family Guy Wiki: Editing Policy. --Buckimion (talk) 21:21, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Okay, it's been a day, and I'm still blocked. Also, I guess what I did was kind of wrong, but jeez, did you really have to block me for it? I'm new here!-- Willdawg13 ( talk ) 17:28, September 24, 2017 ( UTC ) I expected you to stop listing Deleted Scenes after being warned. If you got the message including about reviewing the policy pages, I'll consider lifting your block. --Buckimion (talk) 21:23, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Look, until completely NEW information comes out, you won't find much to do around here. We do not permit speculation under any circumstances. Filling in junk like cpations makes you a nuisance, not helpful. Until then, kindly go chase parked cars elsewhere. --Buckimion (talk) 21:46, September 24, 2017 (UTC) That moment where there's a bunch of new information and pics of the new season out and your blocked.-- Willdawg13 (talk) 19:45, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Hey Buckimon, I was wondering if you could lift- or, if it’s possible, shorten - my block, because there’s some new pics and information out for the new season, and I want to take note of it before you and the other admins do ( even though you seem to be the only one around here who does any work. ) —� Willdawg13 (talk) 18:20, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Your block was specifically designed to keep you out of my hair until AFTER the new episode airs. The last thing I need while writing up details is someone getting underfoot. --Buckimion (talk) 01:07, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Alright, alright, I’ll keep quiet until Monday. —Willdawg13 (talk) 1:47, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Maybe I haven't been clear enough yet... Keep your hands OFF of existing descriptions unless there is a misspelling. Consider this your final warning and advice to go to another wiki before you get permanently blocked. You are not welcome here and the next time will be your last. --Buckimion (talk) 22:46, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Hey Buckimon. There’s something that’s been getting on my nerves lately ( besides YOU, of course ). Where are you getting all these “ upcoming episode images “? I remember, a few days before each episode airs, I come on this wiki to see if there are any. But I’ve always wondered where your actually getting these so I can go to the source and look at them. Then I won’t have to go on this wiki for any reason ( and for the next 3 months, and knowing you, forever, I won’t have to. ) So where are you getting those? — Willdawg14 18:12, October 24, 2017 (UTC) I have press credentials with FOX and get them e-mailed to me. They are also posted publicly at FOXFlash - http://www.foxflash.com/ but you cannot access the larger resolution images without the credentials. --Buckimion (talk) 23:17, October 24, 2017 (UTC) I’m Leaving Okay, I’m just putting it out there; I’m leaving the Family Guy wiki and going to the Family Guy Fanon wiki, where I can be free to do my own work on stuff like deleted scenes and maybe not get blocked for putting in three damn words. I’m not coming back until I’m unblocked, even though I’ll be blocked again almost instantly. Geez, you think this wiki would be nicer to kids with Aspergers... Oh, and does anybody know how to create the info boxes like the ones on the Cutaway Gag and Deleted Scenes pages? ~Willdawg14 (talk) 18:32, November 6, 2017 (UTC) October 1, 2017: Me: ( tries to put in image of “ Brian Dates a Bitch, and adds in Stewie’s appearance ) Buckimon: Yeah, I don’t like that! Everyone Else: Neither do we! November 14, 2017: Buckimon: ( Puts in exact same image, adds in Stewies appearance, and caption) Buckimon: I love that! Everyone Else: Us too! Me: (facepalm) ~Willdawg14 (talk) 19:29, November 14, 2017 (UTC) You got blocked for this shit: You have been told repeatedly to stay the hell out of existing entries unless there is a misspelling. That does not mean go in and add more to a damn sentence. You can't be original to save your ass, at least the picture added was something new. You never uploaded a damn image!http://familyguy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Brian_Dates_a_Bitch&diff=198906&oldid=198905 I am sick of your whining so to make sure you really are leaving you are gone for good. --Buckimion (talk) 02:07, November 15, 2017 (UTC)